


To the Chaos and To the Madness

by Kai_Heartnet



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batshaming, Gen, Have some angst with your tea?, I am so (not) sorry, I can't sleep so I did this, It could be seen as cheerful?, believe me, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Heartnet/pseuds/Kai_Heartnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I put together after having way too many hours of being awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason Todd

Jason is a shattering glass, releasing every piece of his pain in the form of jagged edges and sharp words. He's incomplete, and the problem is that he knows it.

He knows with every breath he takes that he never finished.

He never finished school.

He never finished _Robin_.

He never _finished_.

And he knew he would always be that little kid scrounging on streets, stealing tires to pay for the first hot meal he'd have in weeks. He would still be the boy whose eyes lost their spark when the bomb went off. He would always be the mistake that _he_ would never make again.

And Jason _knows_ it.


	2. Dick Grayson

Dick is the fool's gold, made more of expectations than real achievement.

He's the one that sits on the pedestal even when his foundation is crumbling.

He's the perfect son, the perfect image, _the only thing he did right_ , and he _knows_ it.

He's a prince among the broken, and he wears his crown with a heavy head. He tries to lose himself in the echoes of his past and the reverberations of the present, but he knows.

He knows he doesn't have a right. He doesn't have the right to wear a crown soaked in blood. He made the path that others- those he loved and loves- have died to follow, and his rule is one of pain and chaos.

Who is he to be called perfect?

When did perfection come at such a high cost?


	3. Barbara Gordon

Barbara is the sound mind in a fractured body.

She is knowledge in a world that values an idea like a disease, with its only use being to fuel more pain.

She sits high above the world, guiding the broken and the forgotten towards a tomorrow they don't expect to come. It is she who carries their weight when their own legs have given out.

And how dare she be so mighty- the punchline of a never-ending joke. How dare she be strong when others would see her weak. When others would see her nothing more than a lost cause.

She knows that she can never again join the broken in their crusade, but she will be _damned_ if she can't bring them back home to be patched up to fight again.


	4. Tim Drake

Tim is the casualty.

Not because he died- he might outlive them all somehow- but because he could have gotten away. He could have escaped the bomb known as Batman and never known the pain that man could cause.

It is with righteousness that he doesn't turn away, and it is for the people that he stands his ground. But what will be left when the people are all gone? What will his righteousness have earned?

Tim is the civilian that had the chance to save himself and chose to save another instead.

And no one knows if that other even deserved the sacrifice.


	5. Cassandra Cain

Cassandra is the victory who was always marked for defeat.

Every step she takes trails blood that might not be her own, and every breath she takes she had to fight for since she was born.

She is the soldier who came home without her tags- who lost her identity when she lost her war. But she did come home, and she makes up every lost hour with another breath, another step.

She is veiled in light even when the darkness tries to creep in. She has spent her life in that darkness, learned its tricks, and knows to no longer fall for its tempting lies.

She knows no one expects her triumph, but that's what drives her to be triumphant again.


	6. Stephanie Brown

Stephanie is the fighter who was knocked down and drug out.

She refuses to be counted out even when they try and lower her class, and she refuses to let her opponent's fist be the last punch.

She holds her ground even when the Earth is shaking. When she holds her head up high, it's unknown if it's to stop the bleeding or to announce her intent. Because she will win. She _will_ win.

Even if her arms are broken, she will kick, and if her legs are broken, she will bite. She remembers every fist that crosses her path, and she refuses to back down because they hit harder. Because they stand taller.

She refuses.


	7. Damian Wayne

Damian is the calamity.

He's the harbinger, and even he doesn't know if he's carrying a new beginning or a brutal end.

His small hands carry lives he never asked for, and their blood reminds him of things he didn't know before. It reminds him that kind words can kill as fast as a sharpened blade, and it reminds him that love is conditional no matter who it comes from.

And he should be too young to be among the broken, too young to be a soldier, but he fights his wars like everyone else. If he comes home bloody and bruised, well then those are medals proving he lived.

It's something different, and it is more terrifying than he can say. Because he knows he's an end. He knows he's a beginning.

He was told _what_ he was long before he was told _who_ he was, and now he can't tell the difference.


End file.
